


Day 1-Snuggles

by YaoiScreech



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiScreech/pseuds/YaoiScreech
Summary: Tails stays up late again and Charmy is tired and wants snuggles.
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036182
Kudos: 1





	Day 1-Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a december writing prompt mk th and it is going to include chaails, sonuckles, and sonadow. I hope you like it and please comment your feedback, i love to read them!

Day 1-Snuggles 

~~Charmy slowly woke up to the sounds of metal clanking and power tools coming from the basement. Confused, Charmy felt around his lover only to not find him there. 'I swear I'm going to tie him down if he doesn't stop doing this at 3 am in the morning.' He thought as he drug himself out of bed with the comforter.

Wrapping himself tightly in the large blanket and started to slowly make his way to the basement. This happens usually, Charmy would have to wake around 3 and put his lover back to sleep. It frustrated him to no end, but he could never stay mad for long. His husband was just way to damn adorable to be mad at for long.

Charmy walked right into the basement door, waking him up. The sound of power tools and metal banging was louder now. With no hesitation he walked into the room to see his twin tailed fox hu ches over a project. As soon as Charmy got close to Tails though, his twin tails wrapped around Charmy and pulled him close. 

"Is it 3 already?" Tails ask as he sat down his drill. He finally looked up to see his tirdd bee about to pass out. Feeling guilt for dragging him out of bed, Tails turned around and picked Charmy up bridal style. "I'm sorry honey bee, you go back to sleep. Ill be joining you soon," Tails whispered softly. Charmy hummed as he nuzzle into the conjuction of his neck. 

Tails couldnt help but smile softly at him as he made his way to the light switch. Making his way up the stairs Tails couldn't help but think of all the good things that happened. Sonic finally got married, Charmy moved in, and best of all. He married Charmy. Tails' tails moved in unison in content and delight. 

He couldnt even stop the purrs coming out if him until he laid Charmy on the bed. His bee reached out and dragged him down into their bed."Take you're shit off in bed and hurry the hell up and snuggle up to me already."

"I know babe, but you got to let me up to do so," Tails whispers as he kicks his shoes and socks off. He already took his gloves off when he was working. "Don' give a shit, i want snuggles."

Tails chuckled as Charmy turned around, waiting for Tails to spoon him. And that is exactly what he does, "You know, I might just start snuggling up to you instead of working." Charmy just hummed as he fell back asleep. Tails smiles as he snuggles into Charmy's back. 'Yeah, I could get used to this.'


End file.
